


The Girl From Owl Eye University

by amandak0312



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Coffee, Coffee Shops, F/F, Gay, Gay Amity Blight, Gay Character, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gay Panic, Gen, Inspired by The Owl House (Cartoon), Lesbian Amity Blight, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Lumity Week 2020 (The Owl House), Luz Has Two Moms, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Nice Boscha (The Owl House), Not Canon Compliant, POV Lesbian Character, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, Useless Lesbians, lesbian mom representation, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandak0312/pseuds/amandak0312
Summary: Amity is a barista at your local Spellbucks, out of college with a Bachelor's Degree in Fine Arts. Luz is a senior at Owl Eye University, pursuing a Bachelor's degree in Biochemistry. All it takes is a tall Peppermint Mocha to spark something special between the two of them.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 27
Kudos: 299





	1. A Tall Peppermint Mocha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz walks into Spellbucks for the first time. Amity's never seen her before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Owl House AU! I hope you like this!
> 
> Please note that this is a human AU! Luz is a senior at Owl Eye University, while Amity is an alumna (she graduated from there a year back) who currently works at Spellbucks, the Owl House version of Starbucks. Luz is 22 while Amity is 23.

"Can I get a grande Caramel Macchiato, please?"

"Order up! One Mint Hot Chocolate for… Viney?"

"I'm sorry sir, we're all out of lemon tarts. Try to come tomorrow morning?"

"That'll be $7.02, please."

"Sorry, I asked for a venti purple drink, not a grande."

"Enjoy your drinks!"

Amity wiped the sheen of sweat off her forehead, as she poured one of the customer's drinks into a grande cup. Topping the drink with a burst of whipped cream and drizzling some caramel sauce, she handed the drink off to the customer, who gave a polite, "Thank you!"

"Amity, can you get the one at the front?" Boscha called from her position at the drive-thru window. "Hi, welcome to Spellbucks, how may we help you today?"

"Got it!" Amity called back, taking a split second to straighten her uniform. She beelined over to the cash register before preparing her opening line.

"Good afternoon, welcome to Spellbucks! How may I help-" Amity started before looking at the customer's face. She was definitely new here. The girl in front of her was about as tall as Amity, her dark brown hair in a pixie. She looked like she just came from class, with her blazer still on and an earbud placed haphazardly in her left ear.

Amity recognized the logo on the badge. The badge itself was circular and showed an owl eye. The eye was in the center of four stars. Owl Eye University, where Amity had graduated from last year with a Bachelor's degree in Fine Arts. From her eye bags, the crease of the blazer on her right arm, and the humongous bookbag she had slung over her shoulder, this woman looked to be about a senior. It was funny, Amity thought, that she was in her exact position ordering from Spellbucks her senior year.

The other woman was busy scanning the menu and didn't realize Amity had stammered the end of her sentence. "Hi, I've never been here before, what would you recommend? I'm looking for something… hot, maybe."

Amity felt her mind go blank momentarily before listing out the options in her head. "Well, if you want something on the sweet side, I'd recommend our classic Peppermint Mocha or our Cookie Crumble Cappuccino. If you want something more… bland, I'd recommend a Caffe Latte or our Dark Roast coffee."

The woman let her thoughts clash for a moment before ordering. "Could I get a Peppermint Mocha, please? Um, a tall?"

"Got it," Amity flashed a smile, feeling her face heat up as she punched the order into the touchscreen. This woman was too damn cute. "Will that be all?" she asked, to which the woman nodded. "That will be… $3.47, please. Your name?"

"Luz," she replied, before giving Amity the money in cash. The latter inwardly shivered when her hand made contact with Luz's.

"I'll have your order ready in about 5 minutes, please wait over there," Amity instructed, gesturing to where other customers were waiting for their drinks.

"Thank you!" Luz chirped. She adjusted the weight of the bookbag over her shoulder before joining the rest of the customers.

A few minutes later, Amity had finished with Luz's drink. Thankfully, there was no one in line, and the drive-thru was empty, from what it looked like, so she and her coworkers could take a break. She made sure the presentation was perfect, only under the intention of making this woman's first time at Spellbucks worthwhile. There were totally no other intentions of Amity doing this. It's not like she wanted Luz to come back soon.

"I have a tall Peppermint Mocha for Luz?" Amity smiled as Luz beamed from her side of the counter. Luz was the last customer in the coffee shop for now. She gave the woman her drink and inwardly shivered again when their hands touched. "Have a nice day!"

"I will!" Luz called from over her shoulder as she pushed the door open. "You'll be seeing me tomorrow!"

Amity felt herself choke at that last statement. She felt Boscha strut up to her, silent laughing at Amity's state.

"So…" she drawled as the door shut. "Who was that?"

Amity felt her face heat up. "That was Luz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are always appreciated!


	2. When Embarrassment Clashes With Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity is teased by her coworkers and family while Gus and Willow gawk at Luz's oblivion. Was this girl wearing a damn blindfold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 of The Girl From Owl Eye University! Sorry for the wait!

Amity had been the subject of her coworkers' teasing for the past twenty minutes. She had never had a girlfriend before, not even a _crush_ that counted, so how the hell did a senior from her college get her so flustered? Thankfully, no customers had come in since Luz, and Amity was spared from having to face any more strangers whilst tomato-faced.

"You look like a tomato, Amity!" Boscha had exclaimed, playfully pinching Amity's cheeks, much to the teal-haired woman's chagrin.

"You've said that about 17 times already, Boscha," Amity muttered, clearly annoyed. Her other coworkers, Amelia, laughed joyfully and slapped Amity on the back.

"We're just happy that _someone_ has finally got your attention," she commented. "For a second there, I thought you'd end up being one of those ladies who grow old and isolate themselves at home with 50-some cats."

"I don't even know why she got my attention," Amity replied, rubbing her still-flushed cheeks. "So many people have come wearing the Owl Eye uniform before, what makes Luz any different?"

"Oh, you're on a first-name basis with her now?" Boscha said cheekily, causing Amity to gape at her. _This is what it's like to get the brunt of Boscha's stupidity._

"She had to give me her name for her drink, you idiot," Amity replied exasperatedly while pushing Boscha away. She took a quick glance at the clock and sighed in relief when she saw it read 4:00 PM. She abruptly stood up, promptly causing Boscha to fall onto Amelia.

"Well, my shift's over, I'm going to clock out now," she remarked, pointing her thumb at the break room behind her. "See you, you doofuses," she spun on her heel to walk towards the room, already untying her apron. "Don't set anything on fire while I'm gone."

Boscha was still on top of Amelia. "Does she have a stick up her butt or something?" the pink-haired woman said, staring at the doorway of the break room. Amity was already inside, getting her stuff together to go home for the day.

"I dunno," Amelia replied, before realizing that Boscha was still on top of her and pushing her off.

Boscha yelped in protest. "Hey!"

* * *

"So…" Emira started as Amity walked into the front door and hung her car keys on the hook on the wall. "I got a text from Boscha…"

"I don't even know Luz! She was just a customer that came by today!" Amity blurted out, still heated from her exchange with her coworkers earlier.

"Uh- no," Emira replied, a thousand more times interested that her sister had mentioned a name. "She said, and I quote 'Be careful. Amity has a stick up her ass.' Who's this Luz and why are you so worked up about her?"

"I'm not!" Amity protested, though her reddening face said the opposite. "I haven't even gone upstairs yet, can you save the questions for later?"

"Whatever," Emira scoffed. "If you like this Luz girl, get her number or something," she called as Amity stomped upstairs.

"I don't like her!" Amity yelled back. Unfortunately, her brother Edric was in the room she just passed by. Hearing Amity's last sentence, his ears perked up.

"You don't like who?" Edric teased, poking his head out of his doorframe. "You got a crush, Mittens?"

Amity slapped a hand over her face, letting out a dramatic-but-not-so-dramatic sigh. " _No one_ , Edric. Why are you guys like this?"

"Because your sister and I are love experts!" Edric replied as Amity reached her bedroom door. "Tell us your relationship woes and we can play Cupid for you."

"No thanks!" Amity yelled as she walked inside and slammed her bedroom door closed. She let out a groan before slumping to the floor, her back resting against the cold wood of the door. She took a bit of time to process the conversations with her brother and sister before huffing in realization, forgetting to say one last thing for Edric.

She yanked her door open, momentarily startling at the gust of wind from how fast it opened. "And stop calling me by that stupid nickname!"

* * *

"Guys, guys!" Luz said excitedly as she got in the passenger seat of Willow's car. Willow had fallen asleep, her head on the steering wheel and Gus was sprawled across the backseat, playing games on his phone. Willow startled at her friend's excited tone.

"What?" she asked sleepily, blinking. Luz had captured Gus's attention as well, and he leaned closer to the front, ears eagerly waiting for the gossip.

"So you know how I just got back from Spellbucks right?" Luz asked, holding her now-warm drink in her hands. Willow and Gus nodded, silently prompting her to continue.

"There was this barista!" she exclaimed, causing both her friends to perk up.

"Ooh, what's his name?" Gus said, putting his phone down in the seat next to him.

" _Her_ ," Luz replied. "She looked so _cool!_ She had this like, teal hair. And her name sounds so cool too! Amity! And she kept going red in the face while I ordered my drink!"

"Did you get her number?" Willow asked excitedly while starting the car. She began to back it up as Luz shook her head no, clearly confused.

"No, silly, that would be weird!" Luz replied, settling back into the passenger seat and taking a sip of her peppermint mocha. It was delicious.

"Luz, but you said her face was going red while you were ordering?" Gus said, getting a nod from Luz.

"She probably just got cold! It _is_ winter, after all," Luz said, taking another sip and gazing outside the window.

"Oh, Luz, you freaking dumbass."

"What? What did I say?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Amity is the flustered gay while Luz is the oblivious gay.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are always appreciated!
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone who has supported this story so far!


	3. Short-Circuiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Amity and Luz meet for the first time, the barista plans (read: is urged) to get this woman's number. It's up to her short-circuiting brain if she will actually carry this plan out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have chapters 4 and 5 of this story more-or-less planned, it's just up to me to actually gain the motivation to write them. As for the total number of chapters this story will have, I'm not sure yet. I'm just going with the flow for now.

Amity blinked her eyes as she attempted (but failed) to get herself out of her sleepy state. She thought maybe the cold breeze traveling through the air would at least make her perk up, but she was still a zombie.

"Good morning, guys," Amity called to Amelia and Lucille, another coworker, as she went to the break room to clock in and find her apron. She received two disgruntled "Good mornings" back, both her coworkers as tired as she was. She let out her tenth or eleventh yawn that morning as she fastened the knot of her apron at her back. "These damn morning shifts never seem to get easier."

* * *

"Psst, Luz!" One of Luz's classmates threw a wad of paper at the woman, startling her from dozing off again. The two of them were now in their Cell Biology class. Unfortunately, this was Luz's least favorite class, scheduled right after the lunch break, and combined with the fact that her, Gus, and Willow spent the whole lunch hour sitting around and doing nothing, didn't make Luz's situation any better.

She turned her head to give her classmate —whose name wasn't registering in her head— a thankful smile, before focusing her attention on her professor, who was about halfway through his lecture about the basic principles of heredity. Feeling something was off, Luz glanced at her classmates. They were all taking notes. She looked down at her open notebook, the lined paper still as blank and empty as her tired brain. _Shit_.

She had gotten up late this morning, her mom leaving early because of an emergency at the hospital, and her stepmom having an early-morning meeting on campus, so much to Luz's annoyance, she had gotten up half an hour late. She didn't have time to make herself a cup of coffee to bring with her to campus, and she was honestly just feeling drained. Thankfully, her next class, Nucleic Acid Biochemistry, would require her to get up and move around the room, so Luz relied on that to snap herself out of her exhausted state.

It wasn't often that Luz had to drive to school. Normally, her stepmom Eda, who was also one of the Microeconomics teachers at Owl Eye University, would drive her, but due to a sudden morning meeting, she had to leave the house long before Luz was scheduled to wake up.

Luz herself wasn't the best driver. Sure, she had gotten her license at 16 and all (urged by her mother), but she was very nervous when it came to driving, and more often than not, Luz would find herself slamming on the brakes at the most minor inconvenience.

_I really need to get some coffee after 4th period,_ she thought to herself. _Maybe I'll see that pretty barista again._

* * *

"Tall Americano for Davis?" Amity called as she placed the lid on the top of the steaming cup. She then placed the cup in a holder, handing it to the customer waiting at the end of the counter. He gave a smile of gratitude before leaving the coffee shop.

Amelia slid in beside her, scribbling something in sharpie on a venti cup. "Can you take over the drive-thru for a bit?"

Amity nodded, silently making her way to the drive-thru. "Good afternoon and welcome to Spellbucks! My name is Amity, what can we get you today?"

After trudging into the coffee shop at 8 in the morning, Amity was bombarded by Amelia and Lucille with questions after they snapped out of their tired stupor. After relentless pestering, Amity finally agreed to ask Luz for her number the next time she walked into the coffee shop.

" _I highly doubt she'll come in today," Amity protested weakly that morning, unable to stop the blush forming on her cheeks._

" _Well, you have to be prepared if she does," Lucille retorted back, her arms crossed._

" _She's right," Amelia agreed with Lucille, refastening the knot of her apron at her back. Amity knew she wouldn't win when two of her coworkers were ganging up against her early in the morning, so she simply rolled her eyes._

" _You guys are the worst."_

_Lucille gently patted her on the back as the bell rang, the first customer walking into the shop. "We love you too, Amity."_

Amelia was pouring a blended drink in the venti cup when she heard the bell ring. She heard a pair of footsteps and looked behind her. Her face brightened when she saw it was Luz. She made eye-contact with the pixie-haired woman, holding a finger out as if to say "One moment." Luz nodded in understanding as she not-so-discreetly looked for Amity, before seeing her at the drive-thru window. She watched as Amelia walked up to Amity.

"Psst, let me take over," Amelia gently pushed her out of the way. Amity scoffed at the mood change; after all, Amelia asked her to take over the drive-thru window less than two minutes ago. She shook her head in exasperation as she took a moment to smooth down her apron and tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "Just look who it is," Amelia whispered to her as if she could hear Amity's thoughts. "Thank me later."

The teal-haired woman looked up and immediately blushed, silently thanking Amelia for the intervention. Luz was at the counter, smiling and giving her a little wave. Amity shyly waved back before realizing she had to take Luz's order and went behind the register next to Lucille, who was taking another customer's order.

"What can I get for you today, Luz?" she cringed at the sound of her voice. _Too perky._

On the other side of the counter, Luz looked above Amity's head at the menu, taking a minute to think over her options. "Could I get a grande Gingersnap Latte, please?"

Amity nodded, scribbling the order along the side of a grande cup and punching in the order on the touchscreen. "Will that be all for you today?"

Luz quickly glanced over at the glass case of pastries. "Can I also get two Maple Scones, please?"

She watched as Amity nodded in approval, punching the rest of the order in. "That will be $5.09, please."

Luz, knowing something was off, looked at the menu again. Amity only charged her for her drink. "You forgot to charge me for the scones."

The teal-haired woman shook her head, smiling. "Free of charge, I insist," she said much to Luz's delight. Words of gratitude left Luz's mouth as she was handed the cash. Without any more words, Luz went over to the end of the counter and took her phone out, occasionally glancing up from Instagram to watch Amity make her drink.

It felt like a blur, making Luz's latte. All Amity could feel was panic as she remembered what she was supposed to do today. _She was supposed to get Luz's number today_. She could barely pull herself out of the clouds long enough to make Luz's latte properly and scoop two mini maple scones into a bag.

She was shaking when she called out, "Grande Gingersnap Latte and Maple Scones for Luz?" The woman in question looked up her phone and pocketed, taking the treats from Amity.

"Thank you!" Luz said gently as she let her fingers linger for a bit longer. Amity's golden eyes snapped down to where Luz's fingers were touching hers and felt her brain short-circuit. How did this woman, who she didn't even know existed until yesterday, manage to make her feel this flustered?

"So… Owl Eye?" Amity asked, feigning nonchalance as she gestured at Luz's blazer. Luz nodded eagerly.

"Yep! Working on my Bachelor's in Biochemistry!" the woman chirped. Her excitement made Amity's heart flutter, and there was no doubt it was showing on her face. The conversation died down as Amity again noticed their fingertips were still touching. They probably looked silly from an outsider's perspective (and to Lucille, they did).

"Have a nice day!" Amity said as Luz gave one last grateful smile and turned around, making her way to the door. The barista didn't need to find a mirror to know that her face was red. Her limbs were jittery and she swore she could still feel Luz's fingertips on her own.

The bell rang as Lucille propped her elbow on her coworker's shoulder. "So…?"

Amity needed a moment to process what Lucille meant before her face grew pale. " _Shit!_ "

Amelia startled at the volume from her position at the drive-thru window. "Sorry, can you give me a second?" she asked the customer in front of the window, who thankfully, nodded. Amelia jogged over to where Lucille and Amity were. Her voice was laced with concern when she asked:

"What? What's wrong?"

Amity looked back at Amelia, her expression contorted in embarrassment at her own stupidity. " _I forgot to get Luz's number._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are appreciated :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has visited, given kudos, commented, and bookmarked my story! Much love to you all <3


	4. The Impact of Cheesy Pick-up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz's moms give some simple, but sweet advice on how to ask for Amity's number. Maybe this will be easier than Luz thought. After all, the biggest examples of that simple advice are happily married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4 everyone! Included some lesbian mom representation because why not :)

When Luz left Spellbucks, her backpack slung over her shoulder, her grande Gingersnap Latte in one hand, and her bag of Maple Scones in the other, she froze. If anyone cared to look, they would've seen a Dominican-American woman freeze in front of the door of the local coffee shop, her face flushed with embarrassment.

There was no way she could walk back into Spellbucks. For spell's sake, she couldn't just walk back in and do what she was supposed to without becoming a stuttering mess. There were too many risks involved now; namely, the skyrocketed chance of Luz accidentally spilling her latte all over herself and Amity. _I could just do it when I come back tomorrow,_ Luz thought to herself. _I'm such a dumbass._

This statement was repeated to Luz multiple times when she opened the passenger door to Willow's car to her friends' expectant faces, and music blasting on the speakers.

"I didn't do it," Luz had admitted sheepishly, refusing to look Willow and Gus in the eye. She focused all her attention on slowly putting her cup of coffee into Willow's cup holder. Willow stared at her best friend, appalled, as she put a halt to an unknown song that started booming through the car. Gus mirrored Willow's expression before facepalming.

And now, here they were, Gus's face in his hands as Willow smacked Luz's head over and over again.

"Damnit." _Slap._ "Luz." _Slap._ "You." _Slap._ "Are." _Slap._ "Such." _Slap._ "A." _Slap._ "Fucking." _Slap._ "DUMBASS!" Willow punctuated the rest of her angry speech with a slap to Luz's head as Gus muttered nonsense to himself.

"Ow!" Luz said once she had enough, though truthfully, Willow's slaps didn't hurt. "I don't see why you and Gus are making such a big deal out of this?"

"Luz, honey," Gus replied, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "The reason we're so riled up is that you made us spend hours; not seconds, not minutes, but _hours_ helping you how to ask that barista for her number."

"I'm sor-" Luz started before going silent when Gus put his free hand up, now using his other hand to rub out an incoming headache.

"I literally put my race and ethnicity project aside for this," Gus continued complaining as he slumped in the backseat.

"I thought it wasn't due until next week…?" Willow quickly interrupted before receiving an eye roll from the male.

"That's not the point, Park," Gus retorted. "Today was supposed to be my procrastination day, which can't happen now since I was too busy helping this _dumbass_ …" he gestured to Luz. "...get over her period of being a useless gay and actually gather the courage to talk to Amanda."

"Amity," Luz corrected quietly as she crossed her arms, trying to hide her red face with her bangs.

"Wow, Gus, you're really acting like I wasn't there too," Willow rolled her eyes as she finally started her car and backed it out of the parking space, pausing so that Gus and Luz could put on their seatbelts. "What am I, dead weight?"

"Yes," Gus quickly replied before focusing on Luz again. "Luz, honey, _darling,_ " he said before taking Luz's hands in his. He let himself be silent for a second before swatting at Luz's head. "You need to get your shit together if you want to get anywhere with this girl."

"Yes, Mom and Dad," Luz grumbled as she finally faced the front again, looking out the window as a welcome silence took over the three friends. She took her latte out of the cup holder and sipped the drink, relishing in the taste of the spiced coffee.

"You better get it tomorrow, Luz," Willow broke the silence after a few minutes once they braked at a stoplight. She turned to her friend, giving her a reassuring smile once Luz turned and made eye contact with her. Luz nodded, though something in her gut told her that she won't get it tomorrow either.

* * *

"Bye, Luz!" Willow poked her head out of the driver's window as Luz walked the path to her front door. "Try not to forget tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Love you, Luz!" Gus quickly interjected as he rolled the window down, waving as he and Willow drove off.

"I'll try not to," Luz called back, turning her neck slightly as she shuffled through her backpack to get her key. She cursed when she realized she left it on the kitchen counter this morning and bent down to get the spare key from under one of the many rocks lining the pathway. She unlocked the door before putting the key back in its place and opened the door.

"Hey, kid," Eda called from the couch as her stepdaughter walked in. She was sipping from a coffee that had the words "#1 Bad Girl" printed in bold, pink letters. As Luz walked into the living room, she saw that her mom's head was on Eda's lap. They looked to be deep in a conversation before the young woman walked in.

"Hola, Mija," Camila greeted as she held Eda's free hand in her own. "How was school today?"

"It was alright, Mamá," Luz answered as she set her half-full cup of coffee down to take off her blazer. She placed it against one of the chairs in the kitchen before joining her moms in the living room. When she got there, she internally cringed at the sight of her mom twirling a strand of her stepmom's hair through her fingers.

"You done playing with my hair, mi amor?" Eda teased as her wife continued playing with her hair. Camila blushed before clasping her hands over her stomach.

"Well, Luz," Eda turned to her stepdaughter, who was looking at the older couple in feigned disgust. "You wouldn't believe what one of the kids in my 4th period did today."

Camila and Luz's ears perked up at this. Despite Eda's confident and sassy personality, it was very rare for her to complain about one of her students. She had been a teacher at Owl Eye since Luz was in fifth grade, accepting the job offer a year after she got married to Camila. Thirteen years later, and here they were.

Eda continued with her rambling. "You know Emmons? The short, ginger one that skateboards in the hallways?" Luz shook her head no. "I heard from the girl sitting next to him that the only reason he took my class was that he wanted to get in my pants."

Camila and Luz had to hold back their snickering as Eda went on with her story, her arms flailing to articulate what her words couldn't. "So naturally, I couldn't let that slide, so I had to talk to him after class today. And guess what the punk said? 'Are you sure I can't convince you otherwise, Mrs. C?' The _nerve_ of that runt. I had to explain to him ten times over that I was _happily married_ and had been for more than a decade. I should've known something was up. He's majoring in Psychology or something like that, so tell me why the hell this kid is taking Microeconomics! And don't even get me started about how he replied, I swear one day I'm gonna end up kicking…"

Luz found herself tuning out of her stepmom's story, as interesting as it sounded. She couldn't get Amity out of her mind, as well as the fact that she had been a complete dumbass and forgotten to ask the barista for her number. She let her head fall against the back of the couch as she imagined a scenario in which she did manage to ask Amity for her number today.

"...Mija?" Luz looked up and saw her mom was now sitting up and Eda had set her coffee mug down. Camila's voice was laced with concern. "What's wrong, Luz?"

 _Fuck it,_ Luz said to herself. "How can I ask a pretty girl for her number?"

Her moms were taken aback before they looked at each other and burst out laughing. "You had me scared for a sec there, kid," Eda chortled, slapping her thigh. "And here I was thinking you failed a class or something."

Camila playfully swatted her wife's arm. "Eda, we should help her," she said, though she was also trying to suppress her laughter. Luz had to wait a moment, but her moms finally managed to maintain their composure.

"Just do what I did, all those years ago," said Eda, wrapping an arm around her wife's shoulders, her wedding ring glimmering under the light of the living room. "Go with a cheesy pick-up line. She'll fall for you in an _instant._ Bonus points if you can do it in a hospital bed like I did."

"What kind of advice is that?" Camila pulled away from Eda, laughing. "That doesn't help at all."

"That's how I got you, isn't it?" Eda jammed a finger into Camila's side, making her wife burst into laughter once more. Eda turned to Luz. "Or pulled, however you kids call it these days."

"Ew, Eda, don't use our slang," Luz grimaced but took Eda's blurb of advice seriously. Could she do that? Impress Amity with a cheesy pick-up line and make the teal-haired barista fall in her arms? She looked at the display in front of her. Eda and Camila were tickling/wrestling with each other on the couch, to the point where both of them ended up falling off said couch. They lay on the floor of the living room for a moment of awkward silence before continuing their rumble.

 _Their relationship is so carefree_ , Luz thought. Even after thirteen years of marriage, they were both still as in love with each other as when they first met. As corny as it may sound, Camila was Eda's nurse after the latter got into a car accident. True to her word, Eda gave a cheesy pick-up line and made Camila head-over-heels for her in no time.

Luz wanted a relationship like that, and call it puppy love, but she couldn't see herself having a relationship like that with anyone but Amity. Her moms were the biggest example of that free, wild, and passionate love. If a cheesy pick-up line worked for Eda, it would work for Luz… right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not completely finalized yet, but this story will have 6 chapters, give or take. So that means, there will only be 2 chapters after this one. Thank you so so much to everyone who has supported this story from the beginning!
> 
> As always, constructive criticism, kudos, and comments are appreciated!


	5. XXX-XXX-XXXX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long, painful week, Luz finally gets Amity’s number. But why is Amity just as surprised as she is by the numbers written near the bottom of the cup?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry the updates have been kinda slow lately. I'm kind of losing the motivation and time to write, it being my senior year and all. But it's Thanksgiving Break, and I had a little more time than usual to write. Here's Chapter 5!
> 
> This chapter is inspired by the story “twenty shots of espresso” by dinosaurtsukki on Tumblr! It’s a Haikyuu fic that I highly recommend!

If Boscha could do absolutely anything in the world right now, it would be holding Amity's hand as her coworker wrote down her number for the pretty girl she had been eying for the past week. Yes, a week. A week of Amity and Luz (Amity said that was her name, right?) dancing around each other but being the dumbasses they were, neither of them even _attempted_ to make the first move.

And there they were at Spellbucks again. Amity had come in for her shift a few hours earlier, following the customary routine of switching between the front counter and the drive-thru window, made countless drinks, and turned red the second Luz came in through the door.

It was only funny after the first few days. But, as all things do, this ordeal turned exhausting. It's been seven days since Amity and Luz first met each other, and Amelia and Boscha had to keep from scoffing out loud each time their coworker failed to give the woman her number.

" _How long are they going to keep on doing this?" Amelia had asked Boscha a few nights back as she locked up the coffee shop. She turned to the pink-haired woman, who was as tired as she is. Boscha yawned, stretching as she answered._

" _If Luz is as timid as Amity, then never," she replied smartly as she headed to her car, which parked next to Amelia's._

" _We need to do something about it, don't we?" remarked Amelia as she took her keys out of her pocket. She pulled open her car door as Boscha did the same._

" _Just a push in the right direction," Boscha affirmed, a plan already forming in her mind. Amelia rolled her eyes, able to visualize the gears turning in her friend's head. "Good night, Amelia."_

" _Good night, Boscha. Don't do anything too stupid," the lime-haired woman replied as she got into her car. She closed the door, turned the key in the ignition, and drove out of the parking lot, right behind Boscha's car. At the exit of the lot, Amelia watched as her friend turn left, and set her own turn signal to go right._

" _Her idea's gonna be stupid, won't it?" She said to herself as she thought of the ideas her coworker might pursue._

Amity knew something was up when she walked into the coffee shop to start her shift this morning. Though she didn't bring the subject up, she could feel Boscha's eyes on her all day and could see Amelia's eyes darting to Boscha constantly.

She knew how they felt about the limited interactions between her and Luz. She could feel it too; the repetition of taking Luz's coffee order, their fingertips lingering on the coffee cup a second longer than usual, Amity blushing, Luz getting flustered, and then nothing. Amity herself was getting tired of it as well, but felt as if a cat got her tongue whenever she tried to initiate a conversation that didn't involve whatever the hell Luz's order was. She rolled her eyes internally, getting lost in her thoughts and self-resentment when she heard Luz clear her throat in front of her. She looked up from the drink menu on the touchscreen to Luz's confused smile.

 _Damn it_. Seeing Luz every day in that damn Owl Eye uniform didn't help Amity's blushing cease in any way. The woman looked so innocent; her bookbag slung over her shoulder, her charcoal blazer threatening to slip down her other shoulder, her dark brown pixie-cut slightly ruffled…

"Amity?" Luz repeated, causing Amity to shake her head to get herself out of that stupor. "Are you okay?"

The barista smiled, hoping her face was convincing enough. "Yeah! I'm fine! Could you repeat your order, please?"

Luz giggled. "I didn't order yet, silly. I was asking how your day was going." From her place at the drive-thru window, Boscha laughed as Amity stumbled over her words.

"Oh," Amity blanked as she stared at Luz, her exaggerated smile faltering. "It's going alright, how about yours?"

"Not so good, I'm not gonna lie," Luz said sheepishly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Just a really crappy lab report that I haven't started that's due tonight. The stress is getting to me," she joked. "Anyways, could I get a Venti Vanilla Bean Frappuccino, please? With extra whipped cream and that gingersnap topping you put on my latte a few days ago?"

"Something cold today," Amity remarked as she punched in Luz's order. "Venti… Vanilla Bean… extra whip… gingersnap on top. Alright, that'll be on the house," she said as she started scribbling Luz's order on a Venti cup, much to the other woman's surprise.

"I can pa-"

"Nope," Amity quickly chimed in, already moving to make Luz's drink. Luz, dumbfounded, followed Amity as the barista started making the Frappuccino. "You're already stressed out. Consider your drink a good-luck token from me."

Amelia was on her way to the break room at this time. She turned her head and made eye contact with Boscha, who gave a subtle head nod. The pink-haired barista popped up beside Amity, who was blending the contents of Luz's drink.

"I can take that for you," Boscha smiled, roughly pushing Amity to the drive-thru window, laughing to herself as her coworker rolled her eyes. She glanced at Luz, who made brief eye contact, before taking out her phone and glancing down. Perfect.

As Boscha was nearly finishing up the drink, she took a Sharpie out of her apron and wrote down Amity's phone number towards the bottom of the plastic cup. _XXX-XXX-XXXX. Call me._

She proudly set the drink down on the counter, purposefully incomplete so that Amity could go back, complete the drink, and give it to Luz herself. She silently capped the Sharpie and slipped it into her pocket.

"Go give Luz her drink," she instructed as Amity rolled her eyes and walked to the counter a bit too enthusiastically.

"Since when were you the boss?" Amity muttered, before noticing Boscha left it unfinished, the Frappuccino lacking the gingersnap topping. "Damnit Boscha," Amity cursed quietly as she rolled her eyes again, annoyed as she was once again put at the drive-thru window only to be moved two minutes later. Boscha said nothing, only giving Amity a slightly-unsettling smile. She adjusted her apron as she took Luz's drink in one hand and sprinkled the gingersnap topping with the other, blissfully unaware of her phone number written in black Sharpie. "Venti Vanilla Bean Frappe with extra whip and gingersnap topping for Luz?"

Luz, upon hearing her name, pocketed her phone before stepping up to the counter.

"Thank you so…" she trailed off, her eyes finding the scribble of a black Sharpie near the bottom of her cup. _XXX-XXX-XXXX. Call me._ Luz smiled as she spoke. "I don't remember ordering a phone number with my drink."

"What?" Amity felt the blood rush to her face as Luz turned the cup and saw her phone number written down. She immediately glared at Boscha, who was trying her best not to smile as a customer was paying her. She turned to Luz, who was looking at her with a genuine smile on her face.

"I didn't order the phone number, but I'll gladly take it," Luz laughed a loud, hearty, full laugh. "Well, however you wanted to ask me, I would've said yes. I've been wanting to give you my number too for the past week now."

Amity felt butterflies flutter in her stomach as Luz gave her a silent goodbye and went to leave the coffee shop. Before pushing through the door, Luz turned her head, not fully facing Amity. "And, for the record, you're adorable when you're all red and flustered," Then, a pause. "I'll call you later tonight once I'm done with my homework."

"Okay," Amity replied quietly as the door swung shut and she put her head in her hands. Did that really just happen?

As if Boscha was reading her mind, she walked up to Amity and looped an arm around her shoulders. "Well, that just happened. You can repay me by answering that girl's call."

Scoffing, Amity playfully pushed Boscha away, her face as red as ever, while Amelia came sprinting out of the break room. "You should've asked me first!"

"Well, you probably would've said no and chickened out _again_. Boscha had to take initiative," Amelia commented as she scooped Amity up in her arms. "Congrats, Amity!"

Amity looked out the windows of the coffee shop to no sign of Luz. She smiled widely, so wide her coworkers started squealing again. "Thanks, guys."

* * *

Later, Amity was laying on her bed, feet kicking the air as she scrolled through social media and waited for Luz's call. It was about 9 PM. Her shift ended nearly an hour ago, and she had to lock up the coffee shop for a change. As her coworkers left, they made Amity promise that she would spill everything about her phone call with Luz.

She was startled when she heard her door bang against the wall. She sat up, pissed when she saw Edric and Emira dance into the room.

"Amelia told us the news!" Emira squealed, plopping herself at the foot of Amity's bed. Edric went over to his younger sister and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"After a week, you finally got the girl, Mittens," he congratulated, pinching her cheeks. "For a second there, Emira and I thought you would die before getting Luz's number."

"S-shut up," Amity murmured, slapping her hands over her reddening cheeks. She wasn't planning to tell her siblings the news until after her phone call with Luz, so it slightly annoyed her that it was spilled before she had the chance to tell them. "It's not that big of a deal…"

"NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL?" Emira screamed, shifting her weight onto her hands and knees before getting up in Amity's face. "You're about to go on your first date with a girl who's planning to call you on the phone tonight, and you call that 'not that big of a deal'?"

"She's right," Edric agreed, ruffling Amity's hair again, much to his sister's displeasure. "You're 23, for spell's sake, and you haven't been on _one_ date."

"You guys are so annoying!" Amity exclaimed, wrenching herself out of Edric's grasp and falling onto her bed. "We're taking this one step at a time, starting with our phone call ton-"

The timing was immaculate, all three Blight siblings thought to themselves, as Amity's phone rang. Emira leaned forward and pulled Amity into a sitting position, before shaking her sister's shoulders and squealing loudly. Edric had to pull his twin out of Amity's room before the phone stopped ringing, mouthing a simple "Good luck!" to Amity. Amity waved goodbye to her brother and sister before picking up her phone with trembling fingers. Her breathing was erratic as she tapped "Answer." She took a quick moment to compose herself before putting her phone to her ear.

"...Hello? Luz?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am posting this chapter at 1:30 AM. 
> 
> As always, constructive criticism, kudos, and comments are appreciated! :)


	6. The Girl From Owl Eye University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of dancing around each other, Luz and Amity finally have their first date. Who knows what the future has in store for these two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long-awaited, final chapter of The Girl From Owl Eye University! Thanks for waiting!

" _...Hello? Luz?"_

" _Are you Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see!"_

" _...We live in the Boiling Isles, Luz,"_

" _Ack, sorry, I couldn't think up of any other pick up lines on the spot."_

" _You don't need pick-up lines to make me fall for you, you dummy."_

" _You know what's funny?"_

" _What?"_

"' _Boiling Isles' sounds like the name of a fictional town in a cartoon."_

" _Well, we're real, aren't we?"_

Amity cycled through the memories of her phone call with Luz last night. They talked for about 5 hours, somehow never running out of conversation topics. It seems as if all the pent-up tension from the past week finally spilled into that one phone call. The two women learned a lot about each other: Luz was passionate about biochemistry and wanted to work in a lab more than anything. Amity, having graduated from Owl Eye a year earlier with a degree in Fine Arts, loved ceramics, and wanted to open up her own shop to sell her creations.

Now, she was getting ready for her date with Luz (was it even a date?): Luz would pick up Amity and have her meet her moms. Last night, Luz talked about them so much over the phone call that Amity's interest was immediately piqued. Then, they would settle for a movie night in the living room. All Luz instructed was for Amity to dress comfortably. She would take care of the rest.

" _Hey," Luz had said after a rare beat of silence._

" _Hmm?"_

" _Do you want to… come over to my house later? I could pick you up and introduce you to my moms!" Amity could hear the underlying apprehension in Luz's excited tone and smiled to herself._

" _I'd love to."_

Blushing, Amity finished getting ready, tying her teal hair into a messy bun and noting how her dark brown roots were starting to show again. She'd have to dye her hair next week.

She was wearing her old Owl Eye spirit sweatshirt, the charcoal gray and jet black minimalist designs as dull as ever. To look decent, Amity also put very little makeup on; only some lip gloss and mascara. She hoped that she wouldn't look too underdressed compared to Luz.

"Are you ready, Mittens?" Edric's voice called out from the door. "You need to hurry before Mommy and Daddy Dearest get home. They're not gonna like the idea of you going out on a date with a girl."

"I know," Amity sighed, as she pocketed her phone. Twenty-three years of getting used to homophobic parents didn't make living with them any easier.

"I'll cover for you, don't worry," Edric reassured, lovingly patting Amity's head, thankfully not messing up the already-messy bun. It was at times like this that Amity was reminded of when the three of them were young; when Edric was the dramatic one and Emira was the voice of reason. It was funny how nine years could drastically alter your personality, and in the twins' case, switch them. "I'll come up with a lie and tell them you were out with Amelia and Boscha for drinks or something."

"Where's Emira?" Amity finally noticed the house was quiet, the lack of Emira's boisterous and obnoxious personality in her room a refreshing change.

"Date night with Viney," Edric replied, leaning against Amity's doorway and scraping some dirt from under his fingernails. "I cover for you two so much, it's not even funny anymore."

Laughing, Amity kissed her brother on the cheek before bounding down the stairs and out the door. She turned back momentarily when her hand touched the doorknob. "We've got your back for your date night with Jerbo."

"I'll hold you to that!" Edric yelled after her, chuckling as Amity shut the front door behind her. Now that he was alone in the house, he retreated to his room, already planning to FaceTime his boyfriend.

* * *

"So…" Luz began as the two women sat silently in her car. Amity was glad for her choice of clothing. Luz was wearing her own Owl Eye sweatshirt and a pair of mom jeans. "Can I have your picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?"

Amity snorted, breaking the somewhat-tense silence and shifting into a more comfortable atmosphere with the woman next to her. "You already have me, you dork."

"Ah, sorry," Luz replied, obviously sheepish. "I have no idea what to say, and this silence is killing me if I'm being completely honest."

Now it was Amity's turn to be sheepish. "Sorry about that," she clasped her hands together, shoving them in her lap and forcing her jitters to go away. "I'm just nervous about meeting your moms, that's all. What if they don't like me?"

"Amity," Luz said softly as they pulled up at a stoplight, the angry red of the light reminding her of Amity's face just a day prior. "They already love you."

And it was true. Every day, after coming home from Spellbucks, Luz would rant about her crush to Camila and Eda. At that point, the woman was certain that Camila and Eda would love Amity, judging by how much they loved when Luz would talk about her. It was like they knew who Amity was already, though they couldn't put the name to the face yet. Luz was sure that her moms would welcome her date with open arms.

_Twenty minutes had passed since Luz left Willow's car. When she broke the news to them that she had scheduled a phone call with Amity tonight, her friends were ecstatic. As she said her goodbyes to her two best friends and started walking to her front door, she was sure Willow was discreetly trying to wipe away tears of joy. She wasn't the only one bubbling with happiness._

" _I'm home!" exclaimed Luz as she shut the front door behind her. She walked into the kitchen, where Eda was taking a large pan out of the oven. "Where's Mom?"_

" _She had to work late, kiddo. Give her about twenty more minutes," Eda replied, removing her mittens and examining her raspberry souffle. "How was your day?"_

" _I did it!" Luz was bursting from excitement, jittery as she hopped up onto the kitchen island. Her feet were kicking back and forth as she continued. "After a week, I did it!"_

" _Did what?" Eda asked, distracted as she topped her souffle with powdered sugar. Luz rolled her eyes, knowing Eda's baking frenzies made her less attentive than usual. Luz glued her eyes onto her stepmom's souffle, using all of her willpower to not blurt it out right there. She kept her mouth shut, wanting to reveal the news when both her moms were here._

" _I think I better wait until Mom comes home."_

" _Whatever you say, Luz. Now, can you help me set the table? I want this to look all pretty when Camila gets home."_

" _You got asked out?" Camila exclaimed over the table as Eda dropped her spoon, which was halfway to her mouth. Eda slammed her hands down on the table._

" _You idiot!" she shouted, standing up, although her face was twisted in pure joy. "I thought what you had to say to me was something not important. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

_Luz looked at her stepmom's face, full of pride. "I wanted to tell you two at the same time!" she answered defensively, spooning another bite of souffle into her mouth._

" _How did she do it?" Camila asked, happy for her daughter as well. She unconsciously extended her hand to Eda, who took it as the silver-haired woman sat down. Luz looked at her moms' clasped hands, the brief thought of her hand in Amity's one day flashing in her brain before she spoke._

" _Okay so," she started, leaning forward and perching her elbows on the table. "It was totally unexpected. I thought it would be another boring day, you know? But after I ordered, she gave me her cup_ which had her number on it!"

" _Oh, Luz," Camila cooed, resting her free hand over her chest. "That's so sweet!"_

" _It reminds me of how your mom asked me out," Eda said wistfully, squeezing Camila's hand. "She wrote her number on my cast about two weeks after my accident."_

" _You're lucky I saved your ass then," Camila teased. "Where would you be if I wasn't your nurse?"_

" _I gotta thank the bastard that put me there in the first place," Eda retorted. "If it wasn't for that drunk driver, I wouldn't be happily married with this huge diamond ring on my finger!"_

"You know," Luz began after the memory flashed through her mind. "It's funny."

"What's funny?" Amity asked, her head tilting to the side in curiosity. She turned her body towards Luz as the light turned green. Luz stepped on the gas.

"How you asked me out," the woman clarified, a cheeky smile growing on her face.

"Didn't I tell you last night that it was Boscha that put my number on the cup?" Amity replied, her cheeks growing red with embarrassment. What if Luz wanted to be asked out another way?

As if she could read her mind, Luz's eyes quickly darted to Amity, briefly taking her eyes off the road to give her a reassuring look. "Amity, stop," she said, somehow knowing Amity's thoughts would spiral to something negative. "How you asked me, or how you didn't - what happened, it was perfect. I was just saying it was funny because my moms went through something similar."

That shut Amity up. "Oh," was all she could muster out. She twiddled her fingers in her lap until she felt Luz boldly put her right hand over them, squeezing them gently. Amity looked up in surprise to Luz's genuine smile. It seemed as if all her insecurities dissipated right there. As her thoughts started edging away from the deep end, she asked Luz, "How did they meet?"

Luz turned her attention back to the road as she wondered where she would begin. "Eda had a car accident around fourteen years ago. Some stupid drunk driver crashed into her when she was halfway through an intersection. She broke her leg because of it, and my mom was her nurse when Eda was in the ER."

"Who asked who out?" Amity asked, curious when there was a lull in the story. Luz thought it over.

"My mom asked Eda out," she replied, the car exiting the freeway and approaching Luz's neighborhood. "They were enamored with each other from the start, but it took them _two weeks_ for one of them to actually make the first move. My mom wrote her number on Eda's cast, I met Eda the second she was discharged from the hospital, and they got married a year later. I was the flower girl, can you believe it?"

"That's so cute!" Amity said, finding the parallels between Camila and Eda's story and her and Luz's story funny. "It looks like we took after them."

"Yes, we did," Luz agreed as they pulled up to her driveway. To her surprise, her moms were already on the porch, frantically waving to the two women. Luz chuckled, parking the car and removing the key from the ignition.

Amity laughed as Luz bolted out of her car, hastily grabbed something from the trunk, and opened Amity's door. To the teal-haired woman's surprise, the sight of a bouquet of forget-me-nots, tulip bulbs, and daffodils greeted her.

"Luz, I-" Amity started as she got out of the car, before being interrupted.

"This is the least I can give you after a week of us dancing around each other awkwardly," Luz interjected, smiling widely. She held her arm out, feeling giddy as Amity linked her own through it.

Amity knew, that to any outsider, it would've been a laughable sight. A cranky professor and a tired nurse exclaiming with joy at the front door as two young adults in sweats approached them, one of the said young adults carrying a beautiful bouquet of flowers. But at that moment, Amity didn't care at all. She didn't care that she didn't know how to ask Luz to officially be her girlfriend. She didn't care that she had yet to introduce Luz to her coworkers and siblings. She didn't care that her parents would have to eventually find out she liked a girl. She didn't care that maybe her relationship with Luz was moving quicker than most.

All that mattered was that she was _here_ , linking arms with the girl from Owl Eye University.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has supported my story from the start. Sadly, this is the end. It was really fun making my own AU revolving around these two dorks.
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are appreciated! Amanda, out!


End file.
